One For Me
by HannahLileyFan21
Summary: Based on the song by Lloyd One for me... Contains Love... Happy Reading...!


**AN: Hello World. This is Lileyfan21 Aka: Destiny Rayshar cumin to you with my VERY FIRST Fanfic…. This is based off of a song that most of you all should know….. One For Me By Lloyd….. I was just listening to it, and it just came to me….. So without further a-due, here's my first One-Shot….**

**Ps… I do not own anything but the plot of the story and the actions that they face….**

**One For Me!**

Today is the day… Miley thought to herself…. If I can't tell her how I feel about her, then I'll _sing_ It to her….. She said…

This was a little private concert for Miley's family and friends…. Her family knew that she had loved lilly…. That's the _only_ person who she would ever talk about… Even at sleepovers, the two would exchange little looks at each other. Even when they would be at school, miley would show little signs to lilly that she loved her… But lilly never cought them…

So when the thougt came up about telling her how she felt, she came up with the perfect song that she could sing to express them…

Could she be the _one_ for me? Miley thought again…. But you really make me happy and I really want to be yours…. She said loud enough for everyone to hear her…

Maybe I should get ready…. But what should I wear? Miley thought! Until her eyes landed on the perfect shirt and jeans… She also found the shoes to match…

Let's do this thing she told herself eternally…

Meanwhile a few blocks down, lilly was thinking along the same lines as miley was.. She just told herself that she couldn't take it no more…. Her feelings inside of her was just to big for this one person, the one that ment so much to her….. She just didn't know the proper way to tell her….

Maybe I can just write her a letter? Hmmmm…. It could work…. Lilly thought….

She began to pour all of her feelings out on this piece of paper, as she wrote the letter, lilly saw herself, her future. She saw herself with the one who knew her too well, that was then she knew that she had to tell miley that she was in love with her….

Hours flew by, and the time for miley to perform was now…. Lilly had just arrived and she didn't come empty handed…..

Hey. Lilly said

Hey yourself…. What's with the box in your hand? Miley had asked….

You'll see later on tonight….. I believe you have a show to do miss stewart! Lilly said…

Ooooh You are so right….. I'll be going now…. But I feel this performance is a little bit different…. Miley said a little bit playfully….

Okay…. Just do me a huge favor and sing from here… Lilly said while pointing to miley's heart….

I will…. I always do…. Miley said as she quivered from the touch of her friend….. Wish me luck? Miley said….

Anything for you… Lilly said as she gave her friend a bear hug…

The music began to play as miley;s close friends and her family began to take their seats… As miley began to hold the microphone in her hands, she took a deep breath and sung….

I'm writing you a letter

To let you know what's on my mind

Baby i can love you better

Promise i won't waste your time

I think we should be together

If you agree show me a sign

Come give me a piece of heaven

Girl you opened up my eyes(as she looked over to lilly)

You opened up my eyes

To the other side of love

I've been waiting all my life

Cause she be the one for me (for me)

I know you've got another

But baby he don't do you right

I can be your secret lover

Stare at you all through the night

All I'm asking girl is try me

Come with me i'll change your life

Show you things you've never seen

I can open up your eyes

You opened up my eyes

To the other side of love

Ive been waiting all my life

Seems i can't get enough

Cause girl your so fly

Cause she be the one for me (for me)

You opened up my eyes

To the other side of love

Ive been waiting all my life

Seems i cant get enough

Cause girl your so fly

Cause she be the one for me (for me)

Now i just want to love you down

Oh im so happy when your loves around

My lifes better when your closest

Feels like im above the clouds

And no, theres no, telling if ill touch the ground

I have no cares im floating (floating)

You opened up my eyes

To the other side of love

Ive been waiting all my life

Seems i cant get enough

Cause girl your so fly

Cause she be the one for me (for me)

You opened up my eyes

To the other side of love

I've been waiting all my life

Seems i can't get enough

Cause girl you're so fly

Cause she be the one for me (for me)

As the song neered the end, miley had tears forming in her eyes…. She just told the one the one she loved, that she was in love with her… It was then she ran off stage and lilly followed suit…

Hey what's wrong? Lilly asked with a puzzled look on her face…

Nothing… I have been trying to tell you for the pat month that I am in love with you! Miley- lilly, let me finish…. Everytime I'm with you, my heart begins to race and I can't do anything but smile when you are around me… You make me happy and everything you give me, I cherish it…. Miley said…

But.-

I'm not done yet, I really want you….. please say that you like me as much as I like you…? Miley said as she didn't get an answer from lilly yet..

Just like I thought, you don't feel the same way….

Just as she was about to run off, lilly grabbed her by her wrist….

The reason why I have this box, is the same reason why I have this….. lilly said as she pulled out the letter that she wrote earlier that day….

While miley read the letter, lilly said the first time I saw you, I fell for you, I was scared of how you would take it. So I didn't say anything. You opened up my eyes to your heart and I don't want to let you go… so Miley Ray Stewart will you be mines? Lilly said..

With that, to say the moment was magical, they finally kissed and became, lovers, friends, and partners…..

** The End!**

**A/N: Tell me what you think... The Cons, and The Pros... and review... give it to me straight...**


End file.
